Hey uh Mister?
by outawork
Summary: Visitor's arrive and meet our favorite Bunny and Fox and then find that they aren't where they thought at all!


Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.

Hey uh...Mister?

When the Starship was a quarter of a lightyear from the target system the AI began for decelerate it at thousands of gravitates. Normally this would have instantly killed the crew, but they were frozen in hibernation so it didn't really matter how hard they decelerated. Earlier in the mission one of cryogenic chambers had had a small fault which the AI easily corrected. Within a few months they would be coasting at only a few hundred miles per second. Then in half a year they would enter orbit and land on this one of this system's two habitable planets. It was the AI's choice of which one to land on.

Now that they passed this systems sixth planet which the AI thought bore a striking resemblance to Saturn it extended it instruments. One of the two planets was broadcasting radio and television! This would be the target planet. The AI set to work recording the signals and would attempt to decipher the language. It had time and it was the most advanced AI ever brought on line.

When orbit was achieved the landing module detached itself from the main body of the starship and fired its engines breaking orbit to make a soft landing on the planet. The AI decided that a water landing away from the one major cities would be best.

* * *

Judy and her Fox relaxed on the beach with her parents and about 100 of her siblings. It was a beautiful day and there was wonderful breeze coming off the ocean. Judy stretched and then felt her Fox's hand on her stomach.

"Nick, stop that!"

"We are married now."

"My parents!"

"I'm sure they know we're married too."

"Nick!" she hissed. "I don't want them to see us … doing anything!"

"I wasn't going do anything except for maybe a hug and a few kisses."

"Nick! I'm going to…"

CRACK.

The ground shook for a moment and Nick hugged his bunny.

"What was that?" Nick said.

Judy looked up saw a contrail high in the sky with a small shape at the end of it. The shape was becoming a bit larger and contrail seemed to be going out to sea.

CRACK.

They felt the vibration and saw the ocean's waves disrupted. Judy ran to a high point in the sand and her Fox followed. She could see the contrail had curved back and the plane was going to touchdown in the ocean. After a few minutes it touched the ocean at what she thought was five mile away. It was skipping like a stone across the water and looked to be coming to shore a ways down the beach. Judy started to run.

"Judy!"

Nick ran after her.

* * *

The AI guided the landing module across the ocean and cleanly onto the beach. Then it checked on the crew and found the thawing process was proceeding as expected. They should awaken within a few minutes and it opened the modules.

The captain was the first to wake and stretched. Then he wished he hadn't. He felt like he'd been on a three day bender. After a few minutes he felt better and sat up. Then he looked to the other modules and they looked OK. Then he saw a hand reach out grab one of the sides. He stood and wavered on his feet for a moment holding to the module's side. Then his head cleared and walked across the deck to his crew mate. The man looked at him and smiled weakly.

"I swear to God I never touch another drop."

The Captain smiled.

"That's good since we didn't bring any with us."

The man groaned. Then the Captain went to another module and smiled. She was as beautiful as ever. She was just waking as he touched her hand. She closed her hand on his and smiled. He helped her up and she wavered clinging to him.

"Only one woman and she ends up in his arms," the third man said.

The woman gave him the finger and he laughed.

"Well, we better get outside and see our new world.

"The air is breathable and the gravity is the same Earth's," the AI said. "I am opening the outside hatch."

The crew gathered their backpacks and weapons and put on headsets to communicate with the AI and each other if necessary. They all walked out onto the beach and walked up the dune and then collapsed onto the sand.

"Captain," the AI said.

"Yes."

"I must inform you that this planet is inhabited and two of them are almost here."

* * *

Judy crested the dune and looked down on the ship. Then she heard something and her ears came up. She moved toward it and saw a shape lying on the sand.

"Hey uh … Mister," she said unsure of its sex. "Are you OK?"

There were four of them. As far as she could tell they had little fur except on the top of their heads and a strip over each eye. They were aliens! She tried to think what to do and her foot tapped the sand.

"Judy," she said and tapped her chest.

The four of them stared at her.

* * *

"It's a Rabbit!" the woman said and crept closer. She felt the Captain's hand on her ankle. "Eve Stewart." She tapped her chest. "I am Eve Stewart."

"Judith Laverne Wilde," the Rabbit said and tapped her chest again.

"Captain," the AI said. "I have translated their language. Please give her one of the spare headsets.

He opened his backpack and gave it to Eve who then showed the Rabbit how to put it on.

"Can you understand me?"

"Yes, I can," she said. "This is great! Now we don't have to wait to learn each other's language."

"Are you a Rabbit?" Eve asked.

"Yes, of course," she said surprised. "You have them on your planet?"

"Yes, but they aren't intelligent."

Judy's eyebrows went up.

"Judy!"

"Who's that?" Eve asked.

"Nick, my husband."

"Over here Nick!"

A few seconds later he topped the dune, dropped to his knees, and then slid the rest of the way own on his back. He ended up between Judy and Eve. Judy looked down at him and tapped her foot.

"You're married to a Fox!"

"Some days I wonder why."

Eve giggled.

"Nick, you making a bad impression with the aliens."

"Aliens?"

"Behind you."

He turned, saw Eve, and scooched back on his butt to his bunny's side his eyes wide.

"He's a handsome Fox," Eve said and smiled.

"Nick please introduce yourself."

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde," he said and tapped his chest.

"Gentlemen," the Captain said. "I think we should introduce ourselves too."

The three men stood.

"Captain George Taylor."

"First Officer Joseph Landon."

"Second Officer John Dodge."

"Doctor Eve Stewart."

Judy turned turn her head and looked at then oddly.

"Nick, don't they remind you of something?"

"What wrong Judy?" Eve said.

"Yes, down the beach," Nick said and pointed. "You took me there yesterday."

Then he remembered what they did there in its shadow and grinned.

"Eve, come with me," Judy said and took the woman's hand.

* * *

When they rounded the next bend they saw it. Captain Taylor walked through the surf until he stood before the large statue half buried in the sand.

"Oh my God," he said the surf rushing over his feet. "I'm back. I'm home. All the time, it was..." He fell to his knees. "We finally really did it." He struck the sand with his fists. "You Maniacs! You blew it up! Ah, damn you! God damn you all to hell!"

The surf rushed over him and others looked up at the melted Statue of Liberty.


End file.
